


5 Times Lapis Lazuli Didn't Show Her Emotions, And One Time She Wanted To But Was Stopped

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Angst, Author Attempts to Write Angst, Damn That's A Long Title, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A selection of 100 word pieces focusing on Lapis Lazuli, giving her life before we met her in canon.





	1. Joy

The final touches flew into place as Lapis Lazuli exercised her powers over the lake.   
Her first assignment was finally done- and she was overjoyed.   
She loved swishing the water particles into place, creating currents that will last for thousands of years but still be gentle to the touch.   
However Lapis Lazulis must be emotionless- showing emotion means you might go insane in those stretches of time by yourself terraforming- and would make you defective. Pink Diamond might allow defective gems, but her diamond does not.  
Lapis kept her smile to herself as she walked back to her Jasper guards.


	2. Embarrassment

"This is unsatisfactory, Lapis Lazuli," Blue Diamond scolded, "I expected better from a gem of your standing. The sides of this mountain are a degree higher than I wanted.... You will fix this."  
Lapis Lazuli thought the mountain had been her best yet, but when Blue Diamond summoned her in front of her entire court, she knew something was wrong. Blue Diamond was prone to berating her subordinates in front of everyone- shaming them.  
She wanted to cry, instead, she just moved her arms into the right place, and said "yes, my diamond."  
This was embarrassing enough without her crying.


	3. Longing

The Rubies had started a fight with the Jaspers earlier on, and for a while she thought they would actually shatter each other, but they hadn't. Instead now they were all laughing and joking together- as if what had happened earlier was a game.  
It may just have been a game, and she had misinterpreted it.   
Still, they were all laughing, and she longed to join them. It had been so long since she'd had a friendly conversation, or a friend.  
Lapis Lazuli wants to join them and laugh, but they are below her station, she knows it’s not allowed.


	4. Grief

For the first time in eons, she had gained a friend. A dear friend.  
Given her track record, she wasn't surprised that she had to lose them. Horrified, but not surprised.  
Why had Obsidian disobeyed the diamonds? It was a question she would never get an answer to.  
The most she could do for her friend now was hold eye-contact as Obsidian was shattered- publicly executed for unknown crimes.  
She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to pull her Obsidian away and save her.  
But if she showed she cared for Obsidian, she'd be executed too.


	5. Fear

The war had gone on so long, even non-combat gems like herself were being called up.   
She thought she might have been conscripted into helping to construct new kindergartens- and she was. But once she finished, instead of returning home, she was going to be sent to the battle.  
She is going to be sent out to battlefield against Rebellion soldiers, and she is afraid.  
If she shows fear, they will still send her out, she will be seen as weak by the enemy, and they will target her.  
So she swallows her fear, and puts on a blank face.


	6. Plus One

There was no one around to judge her now, but she still didn't cry.  
She wanted to she tried to- but there was no way to show emotions- no way to cry, no way to scream, no way to lift up the oceans that she knew surrounded her to smash the mirror and free herself.  
She was jealous of her younger self- all those times she could have screamed and cried and laughed, that she hadn't took. Her life may have been shorter if she had- but at least then she would have lived.  
And now the mirror stopped her.


End file.
